


Hidden in Plain Sight

by HogwartsToAlexandria, Nonexistenz



Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Lingerie, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Meld, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Power Dynamics, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Slick as Lube, Soul Bond, Switching, Teasing, Telepathy, talks of parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: "Keep it together, Stark, any Alpha within two miles could smell you." Loki growled. Except it wasn't a true growl, and Tony knew it. Of course he did."Oh yeah?" Tony swirled his virgin mojito with a slightly trembling hand - way to appear detached, man . "And whose fault is that?"Or the night Tony knew he could never survive the Avengers PR gala with a mate that made it his mission to make him go crazy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



> Hey all! Another Kink Bang collab between me and Nonexistenz! 
> 
> We sincerely hope you'll enjoy this, and I personally invite you to GAWK at her art because oh my God. I mean. It made me write my first Frostiron, just because, had to. 
> 
> This was betad by the amazing Betheflame, who also cheered me on like a champ, alongside Nonexistenz of course, Bill_Longbow and Luca, Robin, Jer and Rosa. Thank you to all of you 💚

~*~

"Keep it together, Stark, any Alpha within two miles could smell you." Loki growled. Except it wasn't a true growl, and Tony knew it. Of course he did. 

"Oh yeah?" Tony swirled his virgin mojito with a slightly trembling hand - _way to appear detached, man_. "And whose fault is that?" 

The look Tony gave Loki then, from top to bottom, from his glorious hair pinned to one side but left to flow over his shoulder nonetheless, shoulder that was clad in nothing but a leather jacket and a transparent tank top, to his even more scantily clad hips, and down his long legs to his black and nailed boots. Fucking jeans booty shorts. _Why? Why must he do that?_

"I gather you like it?" Loki raised an eyebrow at him. _Smartass._

"Tease." Tony spit, and then lower, making sure no one else would hear them - that was not the way an Omega should address their Alpha after all - he hissed, "Slut." 

"Only for you, _mon amour_ ," Loki leaned forward to breathe in his ear, one of his hands snaking its way around Tony's belly to rest over his hip while the other took his glass from his hand and put it in the console next to them. He kissed the lobe of Tony's ear, his cheek, before drawing back just enough to look into Tony's eyes without going cross-eyed, "Only for you." 

Tony felt dizzy with arousal, the tone washing over him as much as the words, as much as his husband's damn outfit. He wanted to touch him everywhere, wanted to go home and lay down with him, and…

"Oh you guys are so gross, there's so many people here, can't you keep it in your pants?" Clint's voice interrupted them, sounding every bit as annoyed and disgusted as his words hinted at - all fake, obviously, but it didn't change the way Tony saw Loki's own features morph into real annoyance. 

Tony hummed to appease him, always aware that team dynamics and having so many Alphas around him was still something Loki was adjusting to. 

"Kiss me be--" Tony started, only to oomph when Loki stopped glaring Clint's way in order to slide his arms around his middle again and bring their mouths together. 

The slide of their lips, the warmth and wetness of Loki's tongue and his long, lean body wrapped around him… Tony once again forgot where he was. He moaned, a sound that echoed brokenly in his own ears, that buzzed and bounced back against Loki's lips. Loki's arms tightened around his upper back and waist.

There was no way Tony would survive this Avengers PR gala with a mate that made it his mission to make him go crazy. 

"You look like you're soaked, Anthony, will you be alright?" Loki murmured in his ear again. Thank goodness for dark corners - no matter what Clint said, they weren't exactly standing in the middle of the crowd, quite the opposite, and Tony didn't think he'd ever been this grateful for diffuse lighting and fancy antechambers. "Are you? If I checked right now, put my hands past the waistband of your pants, would it come out soaked, beloved?" 

Tony's breath hitched, growing deeper and deeper with every pass of Loki's fingers up his back, and now over the nape of his neck, too. He tried to focus his gaze, get his eyes to clear out and see the expression on Loki's face more starkly - to no avail. He was sure his eyes were glowing the gold of his heats already, and how and why Loki managed to keep his corresponding red out of his eyes was a wonder that made Tony's knees weak. 

"Probably, yes," Tony finally managed to say. "How are you not…"

"Magic, Anthony, magic." Loki winked. 

"That wink is also very unfair. Very, very unfair." Tony whined just as Loki detached himself from him. 

"Back to the shark tank?" 

"Can I say no? I feel like saying no. Back _home_ on the other hand…" 

Loki laughed - oh how Tony loved when he did that, and this version of it was probably his favorite, that which made Loki bow his head rather than throw it back as he bit his lip, and a gentle blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Do you need me that much?" 

"You kinda made sure of that, didn't you?" 

~*~

The evening was, indeed, a nightmare, only made better by the gentle waves of Loki's reassurances through the bond, the only compensation Tony could get for the bombshell that was the sight of his mate. 

Steve was obnoxiously committed to their task, Natasha tangled one donor, then the next and yet another to her little finger all throughout the night, Clint kept making comments about any and everyone and especially Tony's very obvious - to the team, at least - desperation to be done with it all, and Sam and Bucky were out playing the field on the dance floor. All Tony wanted indeed, was to say goodbye, take Loki's hands in a way that would let any onlookers pretend Loki was the one guiding them out of here, and leave, go home, run to their bedroom, and tear every item of clothing off Loki's body - shouldn't take very long. 

_"I know, Anthony, not long now,"_ Loki said through their bond.

Tony jumped. Even after four years of this, having Loki jump into his mind unannounced still managed to make him antsy. 

_"At least wait for eye contact, I've told you more times than I can fucking count."_

_"I do love surprising you."_ Loki purred. 

Tony gave him the silent treatment. 

_"Come on, now, Anthony… would you want a hint, at what_ else _I'm wearing? As a peace offering?"_

Well that got Tony's attention indeed. What the fuck else could he be wearing that Tony hadn't already lost his mind over? 

_"Keep talking."_

_"One word."_

_"Deal."_

_"Lace."_

_"Fuck me."_

_"Soon, beloved, soon, I promise."_

~*~

For all that Loki had made deception his shield and business over the years, none of his promises to Tony ever fell through. That last one at the party didn't constitute an exception. The second the most important patrons started filtering out, Loki's end of the bond went silent, which tended to freak Tony out even more than his speaking inside his head out of nowhere did. He knew he didn't have to worry though - didn't have time to, it only ever lasted long enough for Loki to appear way, way closer to him than he had been last time Tony had seen him. Right behind him. 

"Home now," Loki said in Tony's ear, putting his arms around him with even more care than usual - they were trying, they'd talked about it, official deal and all, and Loki's Alpha couldn't seem to comprehend that Tony's body wasn't changed because of mere words. Once Loki's arms were secured around his waist, Tony hung onto them, knowing what would come next.

The swirl was always a bit dizzying, magic flowing and rushing into every pore of Tony's skin, his body trying to adapt to the pressure of the matter transfer, his brain whirling to put together the pieces that made this possible and always failing - magic and science, one and the same bla bla. Tony still found it both fascinating and terrifying. It was frustrating, not being able to pinpoint the way something like this worked for a man like Tony, of course it was. 

But before he could blink once again, the penthouse appeared around them, or rather, they appeared in the middle of the penthouse, not a speck of dust moved in the air, like they'd always been here. 

Loki kissed his cheek. "Thinking too much, again." 

"A regular amount." Tony huffed, disengaging from Loki's hug to turn around and look at him once more. "Alone, at last." He said dramatically. 

Loki only smirked, a dangerous, hungry thing that pulled at one side of his mouth and left the other to wink at Tony. 

"Bedroom, now, Anthony." The Alpha in him growled just enough over the sound of Loki's voice for Tony's knees to wobble a bit. 

"Don't do that," Tony said, his voice betraying him midway. 

"Do what?" Loki bit his lip. 

"Innocence never fit you very well," Tony drawled out, throwing a look at his husband that caused Loki to chuckle softly.

Loki started walking behind him, even if his hearing magically stopped functioning to deliver the dull sound of his footsteps of his carpet, Tony was sure he would still sense them somehow, both through the bond, and the swirl of their combined pheromones rushing everywhere around. 

"Our children will teach me." Loki said, his voice faraway, as thought caught in a fantasy.

In the fog of his arousal and subdued consciousness, Tony still managed to look at him over his shoulder and barely stifle his laughter. 

"Do you really believe that?" More like, their children would be forces of chaos even if they only took after a minuscule portion of their respective energies. 

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he put a hand down Tony's lower back and gently guided him to walk onward. Until they were standing by the ajar door of their bedroom, and he plastered himself to Tony's back again. 

"Time for the big reveal." He said, and if the wink had been unfair, well, the voice was even more so. 

Any time they joined together like this, Loki's voice would become veiled with a sort of emotion Tony had taken years to decode. His consonants would pop and click more, his _"what's"_ and his _"why's"_ would become longer, and breathier, and his hands would tremble, just slightly, and not for very long, but just enough that Tony knew that Thought was passing through his mind. The Thought that he didn't deserve this, or that it wasn't real, that he couldn't believe they were there and doing that and together and happily so. That Tony really did want all of it and more, always. 

And so, instead of keeping on with entering the bedroom, instead of pushing the door and stride on, Tony turned around again, let Loki's hands fall from his waist to fist his own in the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled Loki to him. He let their mouths crash first, then softened his touch, claiming Loki's mouth like an Alpha would, maybe, but actually letting his Omega tell Loki all that was worth nurturing and cherishing, and caring for until his last breath, all that was between them. All that was Loki, and which Loki brought _him_. 

Tony poked at the entrance of Loki's mouth with his tongue, breached the seal of his lips to meet Loki's own tongue and pushed him to lose himself in it too. The sensations that took over both of their buzzing minds, that made the bond between them boom, vibrant and strong, and warm, so warm. The telepathic pole of their connection was gone, too high-maintenance to be supported by the amount of emotions and physical sensations versus the very wordy, very articulate power it demanded of them each time they ever used it. Instead of the words, Tony could already start the bond strengthening in that it transmitted their feelings back and forth between them, a loop that made him gasp for breath out of the kiss as he yanked Loki even closer and their bodies stood flush to one another. 

Loki's eyes were closed, and Tony was rarely able to pull his head out of the ocean that was his awe of his mate, but in these moments, he couldn't even try, would never believe he could. For, for all that Loki could talk, and power exuded from his pores in ways Tony would loathe to see even toned down, the innocence of his pleasure and joy then, well, it was everything. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

Tony almost didn't hear it, the whisper so faint and their breathing so loud, but when his eyes travelled back from Loki's lips to his eyes, he knew he'd got it right. Tony grinned. Their kind didn't normally indulge in intercourse that way, the legacy of a time where Omegas merely only existed to be bred and bear children too present still to allow anyone but the more adventurous, or the more careless, to even dare voice these kinds of thoughts in the privacy of their own bedrooms, to their own mates and spouses. 

Loki and Tony never really had that problem, or rather, they got rid of it quickly. 

"That smile is a yes?" 

"That smile is a yes." Tony confirmed, finding Loki's hands in the crook of his neck and bringing it to his lips, kissing his palm. "And now rather than later, I'm dying here." He added in a much more pressing way - you could only keep the arousal at bay for so long. 

"Sit on the bed for me?" Loki asked, biting his lip. 

Tony's face grew warm, the warmth that told him everything he had to know about the exact golden color of his eyes in the moment, and the state of his underwear, no doubt flooded by his own slick by now. 

"Without your clothes." Loki added when Tony nodded and started stepping towards the bed again to get into the required position.

He chuckled. 

"Whatever you say, _Alpha_." He watched Loki's eyes flicker red. They never turned fully red like his own turned fully gold when sex and heats and mating was involved, something to do with the charm Loki kept on himself at all times, and the fact that his Jötunn eyes were already red - God did Tony wish he'd manage to get Loki to love himself more one day, all of himself - so when they did show even a slight hint of red, Tony knew how gone Loki generally was. 

So, Tony made a show of getting rid of his suit. _Serves_ _him right for teasing me all night,_ he thought to himself. 

He started with his tie, letting it slide out of the confines of his collar, then pushed his jacket off his shoulders and only caught it before it slid off to the floor to drape it over the nearest chair. Then he toed off his shoes. Then he pulled his shirt from his slacks, the fabric dragging between his slightly damp skin and the gabardine fabric of his pants. It made Tony shiver and bite back a moan which, of course, Loki didn't miss if the slight smile he gave Tony was any clue. But then Tony started unbuttoning his shirt, one button after the other, popping them slowly, expertly, and turned the tables around. He gazed right at Loki's face while Loki's eyes stayed rooted to Tony's hands and followed their path down to the last button, then only did Loki look up. He took in the sliver of Tony's skin that was revealed, and bit his lip even harder than before, the skin around his teeth turning white. 

"Keep going." 

Tony smiled, his cheeks feeling hot and his heart beating louder for all that Loki sounded wrecked already. Their bond certainly was unconventional, what with Loki letting himself be so affected by everything Tony could do or say or how he _breathed_ , but neither of them would have it any other way. They'd found solace in each other, a way back to the light that did not support the heavy baggage they both came with, rather left that at the door of their new life together, one they'd both consciously chosen, and both put in the work to maintain it every day that passed. 

Tony's shirt followed the same path as his jacket, coming to rest on top of it before he put his hands at his belt, and slid it out of the loops. That, he let fall to the floor, the deep thud of the leather and buckle hitting the carpet somehow very satisfying. Then Tony bent down and swiftly got rid of his socks, putting his hands back on the waistband of his slacks, and opening the button and zipper slowly, glancing back into Loki's eyes to gauge his state. 

"No," Loki tsked, "No, Anthony, you'll get to show me all of my Omega, later. Zip that back up for me," He growled, and Tony shivered. "Zip it back and sit on the bed like I asked." 

Tony bit back a groan as he once again closed the zipper and button of his pants over his cock, feeling it awkwardly pressing against his boxers and almost ready to pop out of them. And that was even without taking into account the very real, very uncomfortable and continued dampening of his pants as his slick leaked out of him steadily, and then not so much when Loki talked like this and it rushed out of him instead. Tony felt his cheeks blush up but he smiled to himself more than to Loki anyway, always tickled to see Loki lose his cooler façade because of him, for him. 

Tony hooked his thumbs in his belt loops so he wouldn't touch himself and did as he'd been told, not making Loki wait any longer. His own smell was steadily filling his nostrils, even through the barriers of clothing between his sense of smell and his soaked, slicked hole. 

_Fuck but he was so ready._

"I said, on the bed, beloved." Loki whispered, his tone icy and cutting despite the nickname. Tony grinned this time, recognizing the handle Loki put on himself, trying not to pounce. 

The Alpha's nostrils were flaring at regular intervals, and even with the denim covering his crotch, Tony could tell Loki was hard as a rock. _Gorgeous_. 

Tony watched, his back propped on the numerous pillows they had piled against the headboard, his legs drawn in front of him but with his feet slightly planted on the sheets so he could raise his knees, and therefore his ass just slightly off the bed. He watched Loki watch him. He watched, as Loki seemingly shook himself, and his face morphed from that of wonder and arousal, to that which Tony loved just as much and had learned to recognize very early on, that of mischief, and pride.

"Surprise now?" Tony asked, an eyebrow raised even though his whole body was shaking with the tremors of his needy biology, undermining his attempt at a cooler attitude. 

"Yes, Anthony."

It was Loki's turn to strip. 

The leather jacket slid down Loki's lean arms, fell, and pooled at his feet in a flurry of heavy fabric. Loki then pulled at the hem of his transparent tank top - _such a beautiful, sinful contraption_ \- where it laid over his hips, and passed it over his head, once again showing off the lithe, and nonetheless powerful definition of his arms - _anything to make me lose my mind, always,_ Tony bit back a heavy sigh. And then Loki stood there for a moment, his hands mirroring the earlier stop Tony's had made as they rested on his hips, right above the waist of his shorts. 

"You're not ready," he smiled. 

"I get the feeling that I'll never be ready," Tony replied, suspicion as to what the surprise entailed permeating his brain and sticking his limbs to the sheets like lead only Loki could lift off him. 

Loki smirked, batted his lashes a bit - _such a tease_ \- and turned around. Tony saw his arms move to undo the button and zipper of the shorts, and then his brain whited out, his eyes, far from blurring, zeroed in on what he was showed. 

Loki slid the denim off him slowly, showing off his ass as the waistband of the shorts passed the swell of it, and Tony gasped. 

"You, absolute…" he choked, straightening up in the bed and throwing his legs off the side of it again, sitting up to watch Loki's ass.

It was covered in lace indeed. Black lace that shone, and hugged and supported everything that made Tony's mind shut down on a normal day, rendering him speechless. For all of two seconds. 

"Come here you… you deadly, sexy, end of my life, you…" Tony cursed.

It took a few more minutes, Loki grinning just a little too hard, standing just a little too stiffly, and that's when Tony finally understood the way Loki had kept more or less away from him during the gala. He'd thought it was all about ranking up the tension inside his loins, and it was, partly, but his mate was clearly fighting off both visceral instincts, and the little voice inside his head still, that told him he was a fool for thinking this held value to Tony. But fuck did it. 

"Come here, love. Let me touch you." Tony said again, lowering his voice and baring his neck a little bit, trying to entice Loki's Alpha into taking over and crushing the decades-old uncertainty still tainting Loki's expression. 

Exhaling slowly, Loki did come closer, slowly, regaining some of his catlike walk midway through. 

"There you are," Tony whispered, not wasting any time taking a hold of Loki's hips once he got close enough and pulling him to him, between his parted legs wishing he could feel Loki's own legs skin to skin already.

Loki's clothed groin came up to just under Tony's chin, an opportunity Tony didn't let pass by him. He looked right into Loki's eyes as he pressed his lips right on the lace that hugged Loki's hips snugly, mouthing at both skin and fabric and winking at Loki. 

Loki watched him with his lips sinking in his bottom lip and his untied hair falling around his face. He gasped when Tony put his tongue to work as well, passing it on the same area he'd been mouthing at, before letting it drag over Loki's clothed groin, cutting the chase a tad. Tony followed the outline of Loki's hard cock under his black panties, tenting them in a way that flooded his mouth with more saliva than it could contain, and made his ass clench in an attempt to keep the renewed gushes of slick from forever staining the bedspread through his pants - _those were already ruined, no chance he'd wear them again, he wasn't even sorry..._

"You're so beautiful." Tony whined as he finally put his mouth over the head of Loki's cock, only barely staying covered by the sheer strength of the woven threads of lace. 

Loki's breath hitched. He put his hands at the back of Tony's head, brushing his fingers in his hair before taking fistfuls of it to press Tony's head even closer, his nose stuck to the lace, and inhaling lungfuls of Loki's alpha scent. 

"Prepare me." Loki said then, a hint of his strength filtering back into his voice, "Use your slick, beloved, use your thick, divine slick to open me up for your beautiful omega cock." 

Tony moaned at the words, at the thought, at the tightening of Loki's fingers in his hair, at the clenching of his own abs and ass. The back of his thighs inside his pants and the spot he was sitting on were drenched in his slick by now, so scooping up some to use as lube in Loki's hole would be easy, and filthy, and wonderful, as soon as he could get out of said pants. 

Loki didn't let him go far though. As soon as he’d relaxed his fingers in Tony's hair, the Alpha took over and pushed till he scooted over on the bed and Loki could sit on his lap. Tony's hands went to Loki's hair, always eager to comb his fingers through the luscious strands of black his mate took such great care of, and naturally, his one free hand gravitated towards Loki's lace-covered backside. His kneading, searching touch was rewarded by Loki's hips canting forward, making Tony grin and gasp in turn when Loki tsked again and wiped the smile off Tony's face by grinding down instead. The friction it created made Tony curse under his breath, the last straw of his misplaced pride - _no need for that in here,_ he could practically hear Loki murmuring down his ear - coming down when Loki put a hand to the nape of his neck as well and joined their mouths again. 

Kisses between them had always been a big thing. They'd started as ways to cut off arguments, on both their accounts. Loki would say something that'd slice through Tony's composure, making him lose all sense of propriety as anger arose and he'd yank Loki to him, no regards for the old manners of omega conduct. Or Tony would ramble and be dismissive out of discomfort, he'd flip Loki off with words he didn't mean and they would fall into a battle of both intellect and cruelty, only to end up in a heap of limbs and fabrics without order when Loki pounced on him and silenced them both, finally. Once they'd stopped beating about the bush, though, kisses had multiplied into a variety of meanings and feelings and intents. There were kisses that meant _'I can't believe we're here, doing this',_ kisses that meant _'I don't know how much longer you'll tolerate me so please hold me now',_ kisses that meant _'if you don't stop being this beautiful, and everything I've ever hoped for, I may go through a heart attack or two real soon'_ and then kisses like now, which said ever so clearly that if cocks and asses didn't enter the mix of their passion quicker than you can say it, then sanity may be lost to the wind. 

From their sitting position with Loki's legs bracketing his thighs and Tony's arms and hands searching for purchase and flailing for too many options, they ended up with Tony on his back and Loki openly grinding against his clothed groin, holding Tony's hands by his head as they kept kissing, devouring each other's moans and growls. 

"Let's get you out of these," Loki spoke against Tony's lips, his words wet with their combined saliva and making Tony whine in need. 

No matter when or how it happened, the minute Tony got to feel Loki's skin against his it was like his nerves lit on fire. He lost his mind in the confines Loki created for them with his bare hands and bare everything else. Feeling his Alpha slither down his body, trailing kisses down his neck, and chest, tonguing at his belly button and stopping right above his waist, Tony whined again, louder. He thrusts his hips against Loki only to have Loki's hands closing around them with an iron grip. 

"Let me." Loki hissed. 

And let him Tony did. 

Loki's hands slipped under his pants and boxers and tugged at them both until they fell to the floor in a heap neither of them bothered with. Tony was about ready to lose his mind for real, and Loki, master teaser, pushed him further when he licked a broad stripe up the inside of Tony's thigh. 

"You taste so good," he moaned - _how Tony loved the sound he could make_ \- and lapped at more of the thickness covering the back of Tony's legs before he bit into his thigh. 

Tony jumped and tried to sit up, only for Loki to push him back down roughly and come back to sitting just above Tony's cock. 

"I remember asking you to prepare me," Loki said, his eyes so expectant and his expression altogether so haughty Tony wasn't sure if be wanted to laugh or if the new gush of slick between his legs was giving away too much of how actually in love with that expression he was for him to pull it off. 

So he didn't say anything. He just moved under Loki enough to put his hand behind him and finger his own hole. His mouth parted on the spot, the barest graze of his nails to his drenched rim making his cock twitch. 

"Do not get side-tracked, Anthony." 

"I'm _trying_."

"Try _harder._ "

Tony huffed, and then shut Loki up by gathering how much of his slick as he could, pushing Loki's panties to the side without finesse and circling Loki's rim with his slippery fingers. 

" _Fuck_." Loki fell back on his arms above Tony. 

He always looked so lost when Tony got around to touching him like this. 

Tony circled, and scratched, and pressed gently, spreading his slick around and into Loki's crack generously, savoring both the feel of Loki's skin and the noise Loki couldn't hold onto. 

"Kiss me while I finger your sweet, sweet ass," Tony asked, his own voice matching Loki's ragged cursing. 

They spent a while doing just that, Tony carefully pushing a first finger in, and gathering more slick where it trickled continuously down his own cleft and legs and giving it to him like Loki needed him to. Slowly, gently, showing him how precious this gift was to him. 

They kissed slower than they'd done earlier, seeking both peace and release in a double-sided coin of lust and love. Tony pushed his tongue inside Loki's mouth at the same time as he got to three fingers entering Loki again and again, his other hand still holding the lace of the panties to the side. 

"I… I'm ready," Loki stammered, getting down to his elbows to hide his face in Tony's neck before re-adjusting and passing his arms under Tony's shoulders and neck instead, holding onto him as Tony followed his implied command. 

He once again scooped more of his slick to rub over his hard, leaking cock this time, pushing his fingers and testing the looseness of Loki's rim one last time before taking a hold of his cock and angling it. He moved just a bit so he could kiss Loki's temple as he finally, finally started thrusting in. 

"So good, love, you're doing so good," he whispered, a continuous flow of praise down Loki's ear as he slowly pushed Loki's hips down on his cock. "You always feel so good, so perfect around me, so warm and maddening. You make me lose my damn mind, you know that?"

Loki whimpered, actually whimpered. Tony could never get used to how good that sounded. " _So good for me baby,"_ he moaned instead of commenting on it. 

And then he started fucking into his mate in earnest, giving him yet something else, that Loki craved and didn't always know how to ask for with how much alpha standards bullshit was still crammed into his brain. He thrust in and pulled out and yanked Loki's ass down, one hand still holding his panties open for his cock to pass without chafing on the lace. Loki let out the softest, filthiest little grunts in his ear, his hair almost completely covering both their faces and Tony panted, his breathing out of control. 

"Come on, baby, ride me like you want to, show me how much you like it," Tony asked, grinding his hips against Loki's ass without pulling off this time, just staying as deep as he could and rotating his pelvis a bit. 

"You want that?" Loki asked in turn, his voice muffled against Tony's ear - a reminder of just how insecure Loki could actually be. 

"Always." Tony answered in a heartbeat. "Always."

A few seconds, that, and Tony's repeated grinding was all it took to give Loki the push he needed to straighten up and sit up onto Tony's dick, his lean chest upright and his arms finding purchase on Tony's thighs behind him, his own dick now peaking above the black lace and leaking precum. 

"That's it, honey, that's it, fuck yourself on my cock, fuck your gorgeous alpha hole on my dick," Tony rasped, his brain shutting off completely at the view he was given. 

Loki seldom looked more godly than when he took what he needed from Tony, and gave only what he wanted. His hair was falling both behind his back and over his arms with how his head was thrown out and the position showed off the column of his neck that never failed to make Tony's Omega cry in need of biting it. It awoke the phantom pain and pleasure of his own mating bite at his neck and made him writhe in need of Loki's teeth once more sinking in the tender flesh there.

Tony's moans morphed into cries and his deep and fast thrust changed into wild stutters without a rhythm to them. He was losing any kind of hold he may have had on himself and Loki's nail-polished nails raking deep lines up and down his thighs weren't helping matters. 

"Loki," Tony whimpered, "Loki, please," 

"What do you want, Anthony? Say it." Loki asked, his eyes dark and circled with a red so deep it may as well have been maroon - the most Tony ever saw of his complete alpha red. He was smirking, even though he hadn't stopped bouncing off Tony's cock, merely changed the angle a bit when he put his hands on Tony's shoulders instead of his legs. 

"Fuck you." Tony spat, out of breath and so needy he could practically taste his arousal at the back of his throat. 

"That's what we're doing, beloved. Exactly…" Loki paused as he punctuated each word with a shove of his hips up or down and squeezed his muscles around Tony's dick, "what we're doing."

He sounded so good, so pleased. 

Tony hated it. 

He moaned so loud he coughed. 

"Fuck me, please, please, please, I can't take this anymore…" Tony lost it. 

"Oh I do so love when you beg, pretty pretty thing." Loki mused. 

But then things happened too fast for Tony to be mad at the derisive tone he'd used. 

Loki got off Tony's lap, grinning at the wet drag and noise of Tony's cock slipping out of his ass, and repositioned himself between Tony's legs, taking both in his hands and hoisting them on his shoulders before yanking Tony to him by his hips, almost tearing at his panties as he pushed them down and fisted his cock, and fucked into Tony in one smooth, rough motion. The squelch of Tony's slick, thick and dripping and coating his ass everywhere Loki touched was the only noise Tony could hear anymore. That, and his own uncontrollable moaning, his breathless pleas for me, Loki's deep but wrecked chuckles. 

"I'm so close, so so close," Tony said, sounding desperate even to his own ears. 

"Me too, beloved, so close to knotting your delectable hole, you orgasm when you want to."

Tony did. He locked his eyes to Loki's, and lost himself in the tormented ocean of his mate's gaze, in the deep flush that colored Loki's usually pale face and down his chest, too. He gripped the man's shoulders with his calves and clenched his hole around Loki's cock to try and make him come along with him. And then his vision swam in more black than colors, and his cock started spurting ropes and ropes of come over his belly, almost touching his chest, and again, and his ass just overflowed with all the slick he produced and he knew, when he saw Loki's head bow, that he was being overtaken by it all, too. 

"Come here, please," Tony made grabby hands at his husband, his eyes still blurry from the strength of his orgasm and his voice not quite his own. 

He could feel Loki's knot starting to inflate more and more inside him while the jets of his come started to wind down and the whole thing just started becoming unbearable without Loki plastered to his chest. 

"Coming, beloved." Loki smiled, kissing Tony's calves in turn as he put Tony's legs down again and finally joined their chests again. 

He held himself like he had earlier, with his arms under Tony and his head in his neck, but this time he put his face right against Tony's mating bite. He traced it with his lips and with little licks of his tongue, making Tony shiver with the aftershocks of his orgasm and cry out a little bit when Loki's teeth joined the mix. 

"I love you so fucking much. Such a fucking tease, this was amazing." Tony sighed after a while of just laying there together, quietly. 

"Likewise, Anthony, even though the mere sight of you is enough to tease me any day that passes." 

Loki's knot generally deflated in about twenty minutes, but that day, it lasted over half an hour, and when Loki's cock finally slipped out, both of them were drowsy and heavy-limbed so they rolled over to their sides and gazed into each other’s eyes a while longer.

“I think,” Loki was the first to break the silence, “a bath is in order. What do you think?”

Tony almost moaned at the thought, smiling and then immediately grimacing as he moved around a little and his whole body practically screamed at him to stay put. Loki’s eyes followed the movement of Tony’s knees and the clenching of his abs before putting a finger to Tony’s lips. 

“I’ll carry you,” he whispered. 

And then he snapped his fingers, once, twice with a tilt of his head. He moved closer to Tony again, until he could wrap his arms around him and Tony sighed at the wonderful feelings of the strong arms and hands that manhandled him into the right position, and then again when he was lifted off the bed and his head lolled down into the crook of Loki’s elbow. 

“Fuck, I love when you do that.” He sighed.

“And I love doing it,” Loki confirmed, his smile so soft and gentle Tony felt his belly fill with the most ridiculous butterflies.

The bath was already filled when they arrived and by another fit of magic, Loki managed to get them into the tub and lay Tony down in the water and against his chest without the slightest amount of maneuvering or discomfort.

“Perfect,” Tony grinned loopily, his face sticking to the damp of skin of Loki’s pecs, “You are perfect.”

“No, you are,” Loki smiled, leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead while his hands got busy wetting his hair and washing it. 

“Then we’ll make really sweet babies, uh?” Tony asked, his brain foggy and his legs weak with the heat of the water and the exertion of the amazing sex they’d just had.

“Someone is feeling a little dreamy, I see.”

“You make me so,” Tony had no problem admitting.

Loki chuckled gently, “And you me. You make me dream of things I never thought I would be allowed to have. I agree, we should make really sweet, wonderful babies, my Anthony. Now shush, you need to rest.”

“You did tire me greatly, my God…” Tony let his eyes fall closed in the safety and warmth of Loki’s arms, laughing softly when Loki cracked his corniest joke.

“I believe that is what I am, a god.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please go to [Nonexistenz's tumblr](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com) to give the art the love it deserves 388439292975-fold 😭❤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
